Organization Final: Before the Organization
This is the Prequel to Organization Final, Completing the first organization final trilogy. Freaky Beserker might be making a fourth one. Part One:The Chase This part sumarizes the events that led up to the keyblade war but not during it. Chapter One: Masters It opens up with Cousins Mark and Laura, and Marks nephew Thomas, in the small town of Redwood. The 3 are training under Master Lance. Master Lance tells them of a Keyblade war to forge the X-blade, and that it must be stopped. Master Lance holds a Master Qualification Exam for Mark and Laura. They both pass and are now Masters. Master Lance then tells them they must go and gather people together to help stop the Keyblade War. Mark and Laura then leave to find people to help them stop the Keyblade War. As they are leaving Thomas wants to go with them, but Master Lance tries to stop him, but Thomas leaves anyway. Chapter Two: Radiant Gardens Mark is the first to arrive in Radiant Gardens. He spots a strange robotic like creature and chases it throughout the town. He then sees a teen boy being atacked by the strange creature and battles it. The teen thanks Mark and gives him a cupon for free pizza, and tells Mark he doesn't have a name, and that everyone just calls him The Pizza Man. Mark then wanders through town and sees Thomas chasing another of the strange robot creatures, and runs after him. Mark eventully catches up to Thomas, and the two battle the creature. Laura enters just as the creature is defeted. Laura says that a Masked Kid told her that the creatures are called Elects. Mark and Laura then try to get Thomas to go home, but Thomas refuses and leaves for the next world. Mark then leaves to follow Thomas. Thomas is the second to arrive in Radiant Gardens. He spots a strange creature and chases it. When Thomas finally reaches the creature him and Mark battle it. Laura enters just as the creature is defeted. Laura says that a masked kid told her that the creatures are called Elects. Mark and Laura then try to get Thomas to go home, but Thomas refuses and leaves for the next world. Laura is the last to arrive. She meets a masked kid and the kid tells Laura that there are strange robotic like creatures, called Elects. Laura tries to ask something, but the kid leaves through a dark coridoor. Laura then sees Thomas and Mark battling one of the Elects. She runs over to them just as it is defeted. She tells them that the creatures are called Elects. Mark and Laura try to get Thomas to go home but Thomas refuses, and leaves for the next world, Mark then follows after him, and then Laura follows. Chapter 3: Ghosts,Glory,And Gobs of Cheese When Laura and Mark chase thomas they get hit by a meteorite. this chapter tells about there adventures. Thomas meets someone named Kerin in olympus coloseum. They team up for the tournament and end up fighting cloud and leon. However just as the match was about to begin Hades showed up and made them fight three giant elects. The elects over power them and are about to kill them but then thomas throws his keyblade and kills one of them. Then cloud and leon double team the other one and Kerin uses magic to destroy the last one. They are all awarded the championship belts and thomas realizes he misses his friends so he and Kerin head back to Redwood. Laura meets the pizza guy at twilight town and he asks her to help him find his friend Lealg (pronounced leel-ga) They end up finding the mansion and fight a elect. When they defeat him the pizza man discovers that he can wield a keyblade and his pizza cutter becomes a keyblade named the final slice. Lealg walks out of the mansion and thanks Laura. He reveals that he can also use a keyblade and asks if they can join her. She says yes and they go looking for Mark. Mark wakes up on Halloween town and sees a masked kid sitting there. He says that Mark is as stupid as a elect that went rouge. Taking this as a challenge he attacks the kid who uses two keyblades attached like a giant sword. Mark is getting clobbered but then uses his power to make another keyblade. They then became equaly machted. However an Elect attacks them and they bring it down together. The kid then follows him to Olympus Colloseum. Chapter Four:Champions,Home Sweet Home,BOO Mark arrives in Olympus Coloseum in the middle of a tournament. He talks to Phil who explains that it is the second tag team tournament. He and the Masked Kid start in the first round and fight their way up to the semi-finals. Here they fight two Elect Sparks which are extremely rare. After defeating them the masked kid takes off his mask and tells Mark that his name is Davis. Since they now trust each other they get a Limit called call in the calvary. They use this to defeat the Elect Tranks in the Final Round. After they get the championship belt Phil tells them that to be reinging champions they have to vs the two winners of the other tournaments. They beat Cloud and Leon barely and Phil tells them that the other two went to Redwood so They head there. Laura, The Pizza Man, and Lealg arrive at Halloween Town during the anual crossover of Worlds. This is when the leader of each holiday goes to someone elses and leads there for a day. The current ruler of Halloween town Jack Skellington switches places with the Eastef Bunny. However the Easter Bunny has a "diabolical plan" to make Halloween the second Easter. After fighting their way through the bunnies defences they fight him. When Laura is knocked out Lealg gets angry and gains the power of illusions. He makes it appear as if an army of ghosts are attacking the bunny and then he and the pizza man use their limit "Fake Cheese". The bunny goes down and Jack comes back. He awards them the usage of "the ghost teleporter" Which allows them to get to Olympus Coloseum where the Mayor said Mark headed. Thomas and Kerin arrive in Redwood and go see Master Lance. He is very mad at Thomas and sends him to his quarters. Thoams decides to attack master Lance after seeing him' summon an elect. Thomas is defeated but Kerin helps him and they beat lance. He jumps up and declares that the X-Blade will be his before running off. Thomas becomes the Master of the training Academy but decides to close it. After that he decides to retrace his steps to find Mark and Laura. Chapter Five: Double Dare(Part One) Mark turned over in his sleep muttering about how he would finish this. Davis sighed and went for a walk. He heard rustling in the bushes and turned, pulling out his double keyblade claymore. He advanced to reveal a eight year old and a thirteen year old. He put down his sword and told them to stand up. He led them back to the camp where the eight year old jumped in surprise."MARK!!!!!!!" Davis asked how he knew Mark and Davis learned about the entire story of how Mark, Thomas, and Laura split up. Davis mentioned how when Mark was asleep he always talked about things and said stuff like"She's older but i'm better!" and "BOB!!!!!" So Thomas began to explain one of the most dominant days in Mark's past. Mark woke up and jumped out of bed. He walked up to Master Lance's room. He told him that his cousin was arriving at the academy that day. Mark bowed and walked out but as soon as he was in the hall he sprinted to the landing pad where they would be arriving. As the gummy ship landed he pulled out is keyblade and attacked his cousin. She used martial arts training to hit his pressure points. He flew back, and smashed into the wall. She laughed at him and helped him up. He ran away,crying and embarresed. Much later Tomas walked into Mark's room. He talked to him about challenging Laura to a dule. He challenged her later and they set the date for the next week. Mark spent all week training like crazy. When the day came the two combatants arrived at the ring. They started to fight and it was an even match. Mark and Laura traded banter back and forth. Then after a extremely hostile threat Mark's eyes started to glow red. He reached out his hand and started to control her. She threw her at the wall and advanced, keyblade raised. Just as he was about to bring the keyblade down the wall exploded. A man stood in it ,two keyblades at his sides. He walked in and started to shoot fireballs every where. All the spectators dived for cover and some were killed. Mark was still in the odd rage but now turned it on te man. He grabbed him and put the keyblade to his throat."What is your name..."Mark growled and the man declared"I am an assasin...I am BOB!" Mark laughed before stating"What kind of a name is bob?I mean if your going to be an assasin at least change your name!" Mark took his keyblade and plunged it into the assasins neck. Thomas finished explaining just as Mark woke up. Mark came over sat down and looked at Thomas and Kerin."Wo's your friend? And where have you been? And where is Laura?" Chapter Five: Double Dare (Part Two) Laura the Pizza Man and Lealg walked into the clearing where the travelers were camped only to dicover that the travelers were there lost companions! Mark challenged Laura to a rematch because they never got to finish their first one. She accepted the duel and they prepared to clash. Mark pulled out Bond of blood but when he pulled out Home Advantage Laura jumped back in surprise. Mark smiled smugly and struck. He flew at her in a flurry of blades but she managed to block them all before knocking him back with a blast of sand. Mark pulled out a gem and raised it to the air. A beam of light swarmed over him and he jumped up. However now he had midnight dark skin and hair with glowing red eyes. He attacked Laura but didn't stop when she was down so the others had to attack him. The beast that had onece been Mark scurried off with Davis close behind. Laura looked up and saw a star go out. She gasped grabbed everyone and ran towards the world exit. Mark was in a Awakening and stood up. He saw a shadow run out of sight. As he chased it memories of all his family came to him. He saw the attack on the village. He saw the destruction of his mom, his dad, his uncle all of them. He remembered crying but then seeing a flash of light. A keyblade in his hand. He turned and saw Laura and Thomas crawl out of the wreckage. Mark snapped back to the dream. He saw the shadow turn, it's eyes red. It reached out to him and spoke "Join me and we will be one!" He jumped back and threw his keyblade at it. The shadow simply grabbed it and jumped at him. Mark covered his eyes and when he opened them nothing was there. He realized that he was actually awake and turned around. He saw Davis knocked out on the ground. He was scared and ran. Nothing was left for him there. Chapter Six: Laura's Birthday/Ventus Laura, confused at what had just happened, went back to the training academy. When she awoke the next day, she had just remembered, it was her 14th birthday. She then went to Twilight Town. When she got there, she saw a young boy, about 5, being chased by elects. She fought the elects, and the little boy thanked Laura. When Laura asked the boy what his name is, he replied, Ventus. Laura then let him hold her keyblade. Ventus was able to hold it without it returning to Laura's hand, so Laura chose Ventus to be her apprentice. They then went to Radiant Gardens and ate sea salt ice cream. As they were about to return to Redwood, Laura saw a girl, that looked exactly like her, but with a black wing instead of a gray one. Chapter Seven: The Hurt and The news of the war. Davis woke up. He saw footprints and after looking around geussed that they were Kaxrm's. He followed them andsaw two men fighting. One was Kaxrm and the other was a man in a cape. They were in a frantic duel and he decided to spy on them. Kaxrm hit the man and something fell out of the mans pocket. Kaxrm grabbed it and his keyblades transformed. After that he beat the man and took something out of his pocket. It was a fragment of something and Kaxrm took another one out of the mans pocket and put them together. The others were back at redwood where they learned of a war to make a ultimate weopon called the X-blade and how they needed to fight so they journeyed of to find blade fragments. Chapter eight: Ventus/ Uncle Xehanort Laura knows that the war is soon starting, and that Ventus is not yet old enough. The only place She can take Ventus to for whill the Keyblade War is going on, is her Uncle Xehanort. She takes Ventus to Radiant Gardens, where Her Uncle is waiting. She leaves Ventus there, and then heads to Redwood to help prepare for the war. Part Two: The War Chapter One: The start Mark and all the others in the group have just arrived in the world the war is in. The place is a desert. The war has already started, and they have to stop it, before stoping it becomes immpossible. Mark runs in and yells, "STOP," but nobody listens. The people already fighting just think Mark and the rest of them are part of the War, so Mark is attacked. Then, Lauren(Laura's dark half) appears, summoning thousands of elects. Mark and the Pizza man fight the unversed, whill Laura and Kerin try to get people to stop fighting. Then Thomas comes in and attacks Lauren, but she sends Thomas flying backwards. Chapter Two: The Middle Laura and Lauren battle each other. Everyone else is just battling random people. Kerin leaves to another world to search for help. Everyone just battles each other for hours, and then a pillar of light apears, the X-blade has been created. Chapter Three: The end Everyone is very worn out from fighting, Laura, Thomas, Mark, the Pizza man, Davis, and Lelga, are all about to die, when suddenly one man apeared out of nowhere and attacked them. After a fight the heros fell, defeated. The six warriors fall to the ground and Mark mutters " This isn't the last you've heard of Mark" Keyblades disapeared and ushered in the end of an era, but also the start of another. Part Three: Kerin's Search Chapter One Kerin arrives in Radiant Gardens, and finds a clocked figure. He tells Kerin that her friends have been killed, by him. Kerin and the man then battle, Kerin wins, and The man tells Kerin to met her in the desert, where the Keyblade War is. He then leaves. Kerin then leaves for the Desert land. Chapter Two Kerin arrives at the desert. The clocked figure pulls out his weapon. The two fight, but Kerin loses, and is sent through a dark corridoor, to the future. THE END Trivia and Other Stuff and News News Part three has started, the story should be finished middle March. Part Three stars Kerin. The story has ended, but Organization Final:The Future Organization Final and Organization Final: The Untold Story are still continuing Trivia The first two chapters are heavily based on Birth by Sleep. Every single chapter that the pizza man is in something is made fun of using pizza ex:In the chapter Radiant Garden chapter though it is not in the text one on the qoutes on the Master Mark page as well as one on the Master Laura page notes pizza. Mark's use of blood to move people is inspired by Avatar: The Last Airbender. Laura hitting Mark's pressure points is also a reference to Avatar: The Last Airbender. Writers LaurxaFinal Freaky Beserker Category:Stories Category:Organization Final